


Sweet Fantasy

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with your best friend is hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthehalefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/gifts).



> Based off this post by whatthehalefire: http://stilesandscott.co.vu/post/94802349513/someone-please-write-me-a-very-long-and-detailed  
> I hope you like it! Comment and kudos are appreciated

Scott was on his knees, eyes half covered by his long eyelashes, and looking up at him. There was drool at the corners of his mouth as he slurped on Stiles’ cock. His hands trailed up the back of the other man’s thighs to rest on his ass which he suddenly gripped. He pulled Stiles forward, moaning loudly when his cock pushed deeper into his throat. And, _God_ , Stiles loved that sound. It was the sound of encouragement. It was Scott telling him that it was okay to _thrust_. It was okay to grab a painful grip of his hair and hold his head steady so he could fuck his mouth raw. And Stiles went for it: rammed into that sweet heat until his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“Fuck. Fuck, Scotty. That’s good. Fuck that’s--”

The knock on the bathroom stall had his heart almost leap out of his chest.

“Uh—you ok in there, man?” a deep voice asked from outside of the stall. He recognized that voice: fucking Greenberg.

Stiles took a few seconds to get his voice working again, “Yeah, I’m fine!”

“You sure, man? Cause you were making these noises--”

“I said I’m ok? Can’t a guy get some god damn privacy?!” he asked frustrated in more ways than one.

“Um—this is a public bathroom…?”

“Greenberg I swear to fucking God…!”

“Ok, ok!”

He listened for the opening and closing of the door before he leaned back against the cold tile. _Fuck_. He’d almost gotten caught. He’d almost gotten caught jacking off in the bathroom…by Greenberg…to the thought of his best friend, on his knees, deep-throating him.

He was going to hell. There was a special place in hell just for him and these fucked up fantasies. But it wasn’t his fault. He was a 17 year old boy he was supposed to have an active libido. And if that meant rubbing one out between classes then so be it. If it meant that while he was doing it different images flitted through his mind: Lydia’s low-cut top, Malia’s legs in those shorts, Scott’s ass when he bent over to pick up his pencil, the dark trail of hair just under his navel, the way his lips reddened and moistened because he bit them so often. How those lips would look wrapped tight around his hard cock.

Stiles grabbed hold of himself again as the images played out in his mind. Once again he saw the alpha on his knees in front of him swallowing him down and moaning out in pleasure. His orgasm had him contorting inwards and he slowed down his strokes to ride it out.

And just like that, immediately after the pleasure the shame kicked in. Deep and burning hot in his belly. He was certain he was violating all sorts of bro code, only being able to come when it was his best friend he was thinking about. The loud ringing of the bell startled Stiles out of wallowing. He washed up quickly and high tailed it out of the bathroom.

“Are you doing better?”

“What?” Stiles shook his head and turned to look at Scott. Scott with his deep brown eyes full of concern. He had his bottom lip in his mouth worrying at it distractingly. Stiles had to dig his nails into his palm to keep from drifting off.

“Are you doing better?” Scott repeated slower this time, “Earlier today you were a little tense. And then you ran off right after Econ…so you doing better?”

“Yeah…yeah, I’m doing great. Just...had to clear my head.”

“But everything’s ok, right?” Scott asked again.

“Yes, Scotty, everything’s fine!” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Are you still coming over later? I made my three-cheese lasagna and there’s still leftovers.”

Stiles perked up. Among many things Scott was a really great cook. But his three-cheese lasagna was a game changer.

“Hell fuckin yeah.”

“Mr. Stilinski, language.” Mrs. Martin admonished.

Both he and Scott ducked their heads and pretended to be interested in the formulas they were supposed to be working on.

“So after practice?” Scott whispered.

“I gotta stop home first. But definitely.” Stiles told him.

“Cool.”

Practice was brutal. Stiles was absolutely positive that Coach was definitely trying to kill them all. Even Scott and Kira were limping by the end. Kira didn’t even make it to the showers. Malia picked her up (literally) and took her home.

“You think Coach is trying to punish us for something?”

Stiles jumped almost a foot in the air and instantly regretted it when his back flared.

“Fuck.”

“Whoa dude, you ok?”

Scott was immediately by his side. He touched Stiles’ shoulder and the other teenager could see the veins blackening along his arms.

“Buddy, stop…I’m fine. Just flailed a little too hard. I’m good.”

“Positive?”

“Yes! Go shower…you smell.” Stiles scrunched up his nose for effect. Scott laughed at him but acquiesced.

And either Stiles was the luckiest bastard on the planet or in a past life he had been a habitual kicker of puppies. Because just three shower heads away Scott had stripped off his white towel and stood, under the hot spray, in all his naked glory.

His eyes were closed and he looked to be in absolute bliss as he soaped down his chest and stomach. Stiles watched enraptured as droplets of water cascaded down the path of his spine to curve in the small of back then drift over his ass. His perfect, round, golden brown ass that flexed just right and all Stiles wanted to do was—

“Sorry.”

“What?” Stiles startled.

Scott’s cheeks were red. Stiles wasn’t sure if that was entirely from the steam of the showers. He got his answer when Scott not too subtly glanced down. Stiles followed his gaze…to his crotch…where the human was already half-hard and palming himself.

“You could’ve just said, you know.”

“What… ‘Scott can you pretty please fuck off so I can get off?’” Stiles scoffed. This would do. He could crass his way out of admitting that he was getting hard over his best friend only a few feet away from him.

“I wouldn’t have used those words, exactly.” Scott mumbled almost shy which was…a little odd. They’ve had boners around each other before. Besides with Scott being a werewolf and Stiles being—well—Stiles it shouldn’t be _this_ awkward. But then again, they’d never seen each other naked _and_ hard before.

“I’ll see you later tonight Stiles.” Scott said and almost bolted.

Stiles practically vibrated in anticipation listening to Scott pull on his clothes, close his locker, and finally _finally_ walking out of the locker room. The image materialized almost immediately.

Scott was on his knees again, but this time facing away from him. He turned his head and looked over his left shoulder at him before smirking and dropping down to his elbows ass wet and on display. He reached back and ran a finger down the crack and back up again then dipped it inside and moaned loudly.

“Stiles. Stiles, I need you. I need you to fuck me. Please.” Scott begged him while he fucked himself open on three fingers.

Stiles walked over and kneeled down behind him. He pulled Scott’s fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. He spread Scott open and shoved his tongue inside. Scott writhed against him and cried out while Stile tongue fucked him.

“You want me?” Stiles draped himself completely over Scott and whispered harshly in his ear.

Scott only nodded. Stiles grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it back hard.

“ _You want me_?” he asked again harsher. He slid two fingers deep into the werewolf and pressed hard against his prostate, “Tell me. Tell me how much you want me Scotty.”

The alpha sobbed. His body arched and shuddered while he tried to get words out.

“I want you, Stiles, I want you please. Please fuck me. Make me yours. _Pleasepleaseplease._  Stiles, _please_.”

The words stirred something in Stiles. He practically shoved Scott down his head pressed against the tile floor before Stiles entered him. He breached the young alpha in one long stroke. With a tight hold on his hips he set a bruising pace. Each thrust harder and deeper designed to make the alpha scream. He reached around and gripped Scott’s hard cock stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Come. Now.” Stiles growled in his ear. Scott did. He clenched like a vice around Stiles’ dick and the human kept up his thrusts until his own climax spilled out of him.

When Stiles came back to himself he was on all fours on the wet floor. As he worked to catch his breath he let the hot water wash over him. He looked to his right where Scott had been showering only minutes before. Where his mind had conjured up his best friend on all fours being mercilessly fucked by him.

There was a special place in hell reserved just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott was a masochist. He was convinced of this. Because, otherwise, there was no reasonable explanation for this. For this want, this need, this desire he had…for his best friend.

His best friend who, despite the various jokes he constantly made, would never look at Scott twice as anything other than his “brother from another mother.”

But that thought didn’t seem to stop Scott. Well Scott’s body at least from reacting every time the other boy winked playfully at him. Or bent over to pick something up, chewed on any and everything he had within range, or stretched to show the muscles of his lower abdomen.

It especially didn’t help that Stiles literally smelled like sex _all the time_. It drove Scott up a wall. The boy was one, big ball of hormones and he just smelled so good. He just _looked_ so good especially when he was trying to discreetly adjust his half-hard dick but Scott always noticed.

It was like instinct. He always managed to be around when Stiles popped wood. It took every ounce of his self-control not to press him against a wall and rub his cock until he comes. Or drop to his knees and swallow him down.

Today might have been the worst. No, today was definitely the worst.

Because Stiles was there. _Right there_ within reach cock, half-hard and pink. And Scott wanted, God he _wanted_. He wanted to sink to his knees for the other boy and take that cock in his mouth. For Stiles to fist his hands in his hair and ravage his mouth until he came down his throat.

He worked his dick faster as his mind conjured up image after image. One of Stiles lifting Scott by his ass and slamming him against the shower wall. Of his best friend sucking bruises into his neck while he opened him up on one, two, three, maybe four fingers until Scott whimpered.

He wanted Stiles to impale him on his dick. To fuck him up against the wall until he screamed himself hoarse and keep going until Scott begged to come.

“Fuck. _Fuck._ ” He cursed as he bore down harder on the black dildo in his ass. His knees would be sore from digging into the floor this hard but as he rode the fake dick imaging it was Stiles the alpha didn’t care. He rolled his hips and fucked into his fist until his orgasm overtook him and he screamed into the pillow he had brought to the floor with him.

It took him a few minutes to collect himself. He eased off the dildo gently and winced slightly at the burn. He made sure to clean everything up and put it away at the back of his closet where they had been and went to take a shower. He’d gotten it out of his system, at least for now.

He sighed heavily. It wouldn’t last long once Stiles got there.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles smelled the lasagna as soon as he opened the door.

“Scotty?” he called out as he locked it behind him.

“Kitchen!” his best friend called out. Stiles walked towards the room and there was Scott clad in cutoff sweats and a grey tank top that clung to him. _Fuck_. From the way he moved Stiles could immediately tell he wasn’t wearing underwear. _Fuck_ , “Smells good in here.”

He walked up to Scott and hugged him from behind. And if he took the barest opportunity to rub his dick against his ass. Well that was his business and he and Satan would discuss at length later. Scott looked over his shoulder and beamed at him.

“You can get the soda. It’ll be ready in like two seconds.”

“No prob, Bob.”

“You’re so weird.” Scott rolled his eyes.

When Stiles grabbed the sodas and headed to the living room he sagged in relief. He had to resist the urge to breathe Stiles in when the boy was this close to him. When he accidentally rubbed up against him it took all of Scott’s control not to bend over right there and rut against him. He shook his head. He had to get a grip.

“I win!” Scott declared an hour and half a pan of lasagna later.

“You cheated!” Stiles countered.

“How—how did I cheat in freaking Mario Kart?” Scott asked incredulous.

“I don’t know. But you did. You cheated. I demand a rematch.”

“This is the third rematch you’ve demanded a rematch Stilinski. I win. Deal with it.” Scott smirked.

“Deal with it my ass.” Stiles grumbled.

The only reason Scott couldn’t block the tackle was that it caught him off guard. He hadn’t expected Stiles to pick him up by the waist and slam him to the bed. Of course it dissolved into a full on wrestling match complete with tickling (on Stiles’ part because it was his only weapon) and well-aimed pillows.

It ended with Stiles pinning Scott to the bed and smirking triumphantly up at him. That should have been the end of it. But of course Scott’s body had to betray him. He couldn’t help but arch slightly into Stiles and rub himself against the leg pressed up against his crotch. God this was literally the stuff of his fantasies: being pinned under Stiles’ wait while the other took everything he wanted from him. The arousal coming from both of them made his head spin. That particular realization made his head spin even faster.

“You’re hard.”

Stiles gasped and jumped back off of his best friend. He miscalculated, like he always did, and ended up almost falling off of the bed. Scott managed to catch him in time. He wouldn’t let go.

“Stiles. You’re hard.” Scott repeated.

“I’m a teenage boy Scotty, what do you expect from me?” Stiles quipped all bravado.

“Really?” Scott asked him head tipped to the side.

They had crossed a precipice at this point. Scott knew that this next decision would take them into new territory but he had to know. It was important. Even if it ended up breaking him in the end.

“Stiles you’re hard--”

“Yeah I know that Scott!” Stiles interrupted.

Scott sighed and pulled the other boy closer, “Is it—is it because of me? For…for me?”

 _Shit_. Stiles was panicking. How was he supposed to answer this? He couldn’t lie. But the truth…the truth might ruin everything.

“Stiles.” Scott enunciated his name…stretched it to two syllables in that way that made Stiles shiver a little.

“Yeah.”

“Answer me.”

“I did.”

“I mean answer my question, Stiles.” Scott huffed.

“I _did_.”

“Oh.”

Scott wasn’t sure how to react now. There it was. An answer. _The_ answer.

“Listen, I’m sorry ok? I didn’t want—I don’t— _shit_.” Stiles rambled, “I’ll go.”

Stiles wrenched his hands away from Scott and made for a quick exit. He’d lost his best friend. The first real friend he’d ever had and he’d fucked it up by falling in love with him. Stiles was halfway out of the door when Scott pulled him back.

“Don’t leave, please.”

“Scott look it’s ok--”

“No Stiles listen--”

“No, Scott it’s ok I get it--”

“No, you really don’t. I promise--”

“No I do get it--”

Scott interrupted Stiles again but this time by crushing their mouths together in a sloppy, bruising kiss that lasted a good few minutes until they had to pull away to breathe. Stiles’ lips were swollen red and Scott smiled because he had done that.

“You—you—really?” Stiles asked out of breath. He was still not entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming right now, “Are you—is this a pity thing?”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Stiles.” Scott told him seriously, “I think about you…every night. Everyday.”

Stiles inhaled sharply, “What do you think about?”

Scott licked his lips and pressed Stiles against the door, “I have this dildo in the back of my closet. And when I ride it…I imagine that it’s you. When I’m three fingers deep and so close to coming…I think about you. Your fingers in me. Your cock in me, making me scream.”

“Oh fuck, Scotty.” Stiles couldn’t take it. He bent down slightly and lifted Scott off of his feet and practically threw him on the bed.

Scott beckoned him with a tilt of the head and a smirk on his lips.

“Oh fuck. _Fuck_.” Scott whimpered while his best friend’s three fingers curled inside of him and brushed at his prostate.

Stiles licked the shell of his ear and sucked on the lobe, “Later I’m gonna take my time with you. Let you choke on my cock like I know you’re dying to. I’ll open you up _nice_ and _slow_ on my tongue and my fingers and then fuck you till you can’t remember your name. Would you like that, Scotty?”

Scott let out a whimper in response. He wanted—he wanted everything.

“But I don’t want to wait tonight. I _want_ you so bad, Scotty.”

Scott grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, “Take me now. Please.”

Stiles bit at the bottom of that crooked jaw before he pulled away. He lay Scott on his back and bit back a moan at the sight of the alpha lifting his legs to his chest and presenting himself. He ripped open a condom and slid it on with ease then spread extra lube over Scott’s hole.

Scott wasn’t dreaming. He wasn’t fantasizing. He was here. They were here. Stiles pounded into him with the intention to make him scream and Scott did. He rolled his hips into every thrust and cried out Stiles’ name like a chant.

“Fuck, Scotty, fuck. Oh _fuck_!” Stiles cried into his shoulder just as he came. His hips lost rhythm as his pleasure crested. Scott grabbed his cock and pumped once, twice before he spilled into his fist and between them.

“Wow.” Stiles panted out once he caught his breath.

“Yeah.” Scott agreed.

He carded his clean hand through Stiles’ hair while his friend rested unworried on his soiled chest.

“Hey don’t fall asleep on me, Stiles.”

“Why not?” Stiles mumbled.

“Because you’re still…in me.”

“Shit sorry.” Stiles apologized. He slid out of Scott gingerly, tied off the condom and disposed of it. Then he pulled Scott back to him and held him close.

“Stiles?”

“Hm?”

“When I wake up…promise you’ll still be here? That this’ll be real.”

“As long as you do, buddy.” Stiles kissed the top of his head and went to sleep. Scott followed suit seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> come play with me on the tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
